La deuda
by Ryuunoko
Summary: La encargada de la cafetería Uzumaki encuentra a Atsushi Nakajima algo deprimido. La razón le confirmará que ese chico tiene un corazón de oro.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**La deuda  
**—✽—

En la cafetería Uzumaki un joven y novato detective estaba cayendo lentamente en la desesperación. Con las manos entrelazadas frente suyo y los codos sobre la mesa, Atsushi Nakajima tenía los ojos fijos en su celular, el cual yacía frente suyo silencioso. Demasiado silencioso.

Así fue como lo encontró la esposa del gerente, recién había terminado de hornear unos panecillos y se disponía a llenar la vitrina cuando encontró al muchacho sentado con aire lúgubre.

Para el personal de la cafetería Uzumaki, los detectives del cuarto piso eran personas especiales, les habían ayudado tantas veces en especial aquel niño Kenji que tenían todo su cariño, además de que eran clientes frecuentes y años de convivencia habían afianzado lazos. Por eso, la mujer se tomó la molestia de sacar un panecillo y ponerlo en un plato junto a una taza de té, los puso sobre una bandeja y se aproximó al chico.

—¿Está todo bien, muchacho? Tienes cara de no haber desayunado.

Atsushi se sobresaltó, como un gatito perturbado, luego cuando vio a la amable mujer con la bandeja su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

—Muchas gracias, pero... yo no pedí nada —dijo el albino sonriendo con pena.

—Ya lo sé, esto va de parte de la casa —respondió ella mientras le dejaba el panecillo y el té sobre la mesa, a un lado del celular.

Atsushi quién sabía lo que era estar a punto de morir de hambre, no iba a rechazar comida gratis, por mucha pena que le diese.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No hay de qué, muchacho, la Agencia ha hecho mucho por nosotros también.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el chico prestando atención, cómo era prácticamente nuevo no conocía la historia de la Agencia y la cafetería Uzumaki.

—Claro, ¿no fuiste tú uno de los agentes que fueron a darle su merecido a esos vándalos que atacaron a mi esposo? —inquirió, Atsushi asintió recordando aquella vez en la que encontraron la cafetería destrozada y al gerente con los dedos ensangrentados—. No fue una gran pérdida gracias al seguro y gracias a la doctora Yosano mi esposo pudo volver a trabajar sin problema alguno, así que tenemos de qué agradecer.

—Aun así… les causamos muchos problemas —dijo Atsushi en voz baja mientras miraba el panecillo en sus manos—. Si ellos no hubiesen estado tratando de llegar a nosotros, eso no habría pasado…

La mujer calló por un momento, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que el chico trataba de expresar realmente.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que estás tan deprimido?

—¡¿Ah?! B-bueno… no exactamente… —dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, desvió la mirada y suspiró profundamente, desinflándose como globo— Es que siempre les causamos problemas… y ahora… Dazai-san…

Cuando escuchó el nombre de aquel detective todo empezó a cobrar un poco más de sentido.

—¿Qué hizo Dazai-san ahora? —preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos— ¿Te ha metido en problemas?

_¿Cuándo no me mete en problemas? _Pensó Atsushi tristemente.

—La señorita… —Atsushi arrastró la palabra, dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la mesera a la que siempre le coqueteaba Dazai, sin embargo, no fue necesario saberlo, la esposa del gerente asintió entendiendo a quién se refería— estaba… muy triste diciendo que la cuenta de Dazai-san era tan larga que estaba segura que con todo lo que les debía podría pagar el veterinario de su hamster con gripe. Traté de consolarla pero… De alguna forma entendió que yo iba a pagar la cuenta de Dazai-san. Y no tendría problema, ya que no es solo por Dazai-san sino también por el hamster de la señorita… pero… no sabía que debía tanto.

»He estado tratando de contactar a Dazai-san, me dijo que vendría pero eso fue hace tres horas… y la señorita espera a que le dé el dinero antes de que cierre la cafetería. N-no tengo tanto dinero, incluso con mis ahorros no podría pagar esa cuenta y ya no sé qué hacer.

Había desesperación en los ojos de Atsushi y la encargada lo supo en ese preciso instante: ese chico era demasiado bueno para su propio bien. No sabía si reírse o compadecerse del chico… Así que optó por ambas.

—¡Ay, muchacho! ¡No debes creer en todo lo que te dice la gente! —dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba.

La encargada llamó con voz alta a la camarera que había causado tanto alboroto. Con una sonrisa amable, mejillas rosadas y usando pulcramente su uniforme, apareció la señorita atendiendo al llamado.

—¿Sí, señora? ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Le dijiste a este pobre niño que pagara la cuenta de Dazai-san?

Ella miró a Atsushi y se llevó una mano a los labios, como sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? No le dije nada de eso —miró nuevamente a su jefa con una sonrisa brillante—. El chico se ha ofrecido a pagar. ¿No es un encanto?

Atsushi se removió en su asiento queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo.

—Deja al niño en paz —le riñó la mujer—. No debe pagar por las deudas de su irresponsable tutor. Y tú debes dejar de intentar embaucar a los que lo conocen para que paguen.

La camarera lució algo decepcionada, pero no replicó. Era claro que la cantidad de dinero que Dazai les debía era tal que podría manifestarse en un buen bono en su salario del mes, y todos querían ese dinero. ¿No era natural tratar de conseguirlo a toda costa? Una deuda millonaria que cuando fuese pagada iba a ser beneficiosa para todo el personal.

—P-pero… ¿Y el veterinario para su hamster? —preguntó Atsushi preocupado.

La encargada miró a su subordinada con desaprobación. Era como decirle "¿Ves lo que has hecho? Este chico te ha creído".

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo la camarera cediendo finalmente ante tantas presiones—. Después de todo no tengo un hamster, lo dije para que pagaran pronto.

Y lo decía con una brillante sonrisa… no había duda en por qué Dazai gustaba de esa mujer.

Pero lejos de enojarse ante la cruel mentira y la manipulación emocional, Atsushi suspiró aliviado cubriéndose el rostro.

—No tendré que pagar nada… —dijo felizmente.

—Lamentamos las molestias, muchacho —dijo la encargada, al tiempo que la camarera se reverenciaba en señal de disculpa—. Puedes estar tranquilo ya.

Atsushi le brindó una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias. Pero aún así me siento mal por ustedes… ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Antes de poder zanjar eso, se escuchó un gran escándalo fuera de la cafetería. Atsushi reconoció la voz de Kunikida, quién gritaba improperios contra Dazai mientras corría fuera del edificio. Tanizaki lo seguía.

—¡Tanizaki-san! —llamó Atsushi, el pelirrojo se detuvo al instante frente a la puerta, estaba pálido y agitado— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó con Dazai-san? ¡¿La mafia…?!

—¡No, no! ¡Dazai-san está por tomar un vuelo a América! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

—¡¿Qué?! —todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

—¿Pero por qué? —inquirió Atsushi confundido mientras se ponía de pie.

—No lo sabemos… pero parece que es porque le dijeron que tenía que pagar una deuda o algo así...

—¡Tanizaki, vamos! —gritó Kunikida, cortando al chico.

—¡S-sí! ¡Ya voy!

Así Tanizaki salió corriendo también. Atsushi se quedó en blanco, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír. Dazai era un monstruo.

—Típico de Dazai-san —suspiró la encargada con las manos en la cintura. La camarera concordó asintiendo con una sonrisa.


End file.
